Cobwebs of the Mind
by AIDragi
Summary: A new robot of Jack's, a new Shen Gong Wu activated, and a person already suffering from it. Just because it starts off slow hopefully doesn't mean that the next chapters will be as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First I do not own any part of Xiaolin Showdown. Second This is my first story post so please keep this in mind when reading. Third Jack Spicer starts of this tale for a comedic opening. He Is Not My Favorite Character, He is just here to once again prove that he is an idiot.**

A very pale, Goth-trench coat dressed boy was welding together pieces of what seemed to be a cat in a basement with a pseudo-robot factory theme. After many flashes of light the boy jumped back from the table he was working atop and points triumphantly at the ceiling.

"And I, Jack Spicer-Evil Boy Genius, have now created my greatest weapon yet,"he shouted.

Jabbing his rasied finger down on a remote control he had taken out of his pocket, the cat look-alike robot stood up from the table with a flash of green eyes and voiced a robotic meow. Jack then started a running commentary on all the things his pet robot had to no one at all.

"With it's titanium claws, razor teeth, and turbo spin-drive that can go from zero to seventy in only 0.8 seconds, it is the latest in the Jack Spicer-Evil Boy Genius robotic line of evil. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the . . . Pencil Sharpener! Dun, Dun, Dun!"

The kitten-sized robot watched it's creator play an invisible organ and seemed not to care at all about it's pathetic name, instead mimicking the live counterpart that had just entered the lab in cleaning itself.

"Oh, come on Cil, actually try and act like a menacing evil robot of evil. Don't be like that stupid fur-ball over there," the Boy-Genius whined. Contrary to what he just said, the kid walked over to the actual cat and started to pet it and talk to it in baby talk.

"You're not that big a fur-ball, Fluffikins, are you? No you aren't, no you aren't. Who's a silly kitty-witty? Yes, you are; you are th---" A sudden slam from the top of the stairs behind his workshop table interrupted him.

"Jack!!!" His mother shouted down at him.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" He whined back.

"You promised me that if I gave you the basement for your playroom, you'd let Jeverson come downstairs and do his job once a month in that pig sty."

"But Mooooooommmm, if he comes down here to clean he might mess up all my stuuuffff. And it's not a playroom, it is my lair of evil."

"I don't care what you kids these days call it, just let the man do his job."

"Fine." He responded, crossing his arms and pouting.

A taller-than-average man walked down the stairs in a rather stiffly manner that, coupled with his pressed and orderly wardrobe, let anyone know that he was a butler, though few would have guessed right that he was in fact the Head Butler of the Spicer household. He turned on more lights in the lab and removed an ornate feather duster from under his arm, with which he began to dust the worktable. Pencil Sharpener got up and hopped off the table to join Fluffikins in a corner before it could be dusted like an old lamp.

"Jeverson, have I shown you my latest evil creation from the Jack Spicer-Evil Boy Genius evil robot line of evil, yet?"

"No, young Master Spicer."

"Well, I introduce to you my newest creation in my most evil line, the terrifying, horrendous robot . . . Pencil Sharpener!"he again shouted, while pointing at the machine. At the sound of it's horrible name, the cat-bot looked up and then returned to it's cleaning.

Jeverson looked at the cat. "You do realise, young Master Spicer, that you are pointing to a normal, non-robotic cat?" He said before returning to his dusting.

"That is the Evil Genius of it, Jeverson. Cil looks, acts, and thinks like a cat, but when I say the code word "catnip" ---"

At the sound of it's activation word, the slightly green-glowing eyes of Pencil Sharpener turned red. It's programing working, it scanned the room for likely threats. The closet threat to it's controller was the one dragging feathers around on a table.

: Part one of programming complete. Initiating Attack programming. :

A sudden growl echoed through the basement. Jack looked at Cil and became even paler. Suddenly, instead of a normal-looking, orange-colored cat, a tornado of swirling, sharp metal was coming straight at Jeverson. The man was able to defend himself against bodily harm, but his feather duster has utterly shredded to pieces before Jack could remember the safety word.

"Uh, ummmmmm, Fluffikins? No . . . Wuya? No. . . b-b-ball of string? Yes, that's it!" The robot stopped and returned to cleaning itself, looking again like a cat.

Jeverson stared at the ruined mess that was once his most treasured duster in his collection. He would have wept if his dignity allowed it; instead he began to systematically pick up the pieces that he could to throw away. Jack watched the hired help clean up the mess he had made and then thought about how his mother would respond to another failed day of cleaning done by her favorite Butler. A brillent thought then hit him.

"I know! Jeverson, you can go down to town and buy any feather duster you want, as long as this ---," he waved his hand,"happening doesn't reach Mom's ears."

The Head Butler was clapping his hands with joy in his head. It had been too long since he had visted _Dusters of the Past_, his favorite antique cleaning supply store. His face and voice remained bland though.

"Yes, young Master Spicer; of course, young Master Spicer; thank-you young Master Spicer." The man then rushed up the stairs, in a dignified fashion of course, and off to town.

* * *

Meanwhile Dojo was sitting on his favorite rock in the garden, watching the young monks with their new leader practice Tai-chi, when a familiar itch crawled up his spine.

"Shen Gong Wu Alert! Shen Gong Wu Alert!," The dragon shouted as he spasmed around. The Xiaolin Dragons of the Elements were suddenly around him, barraging him with waves of questions. The, at the moment, gecko-sized dragon held off the questions as he pulled out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu out from nowhere.  
**  
Author's Note: I and my familial unit of a younger generation have a therory that the Scroll is stored in a sub-space pocket, a pocket universe if you will. I apologise now for any horrible sentences for certain characters.  
**  
Opening the scroll, a glyph changed into a clearer picture and then started to move around as if dusting.

"Oh, it's been a long time since I saw that one," Dojo said as he stared at the picture.

"Well, What Shen Gong Wu be it, Dojo?! I wish to again prove my proweress in battle against Heylin forces," a bald, round-headed Omi ranted. The Dragon of Water was bouncing around everywhere in excitment.

"Calm down,Chrome-dome! Just because its been a while since the last time the Shen Gong Wu activated doesn't mean you can start jumping up and down like a puppy that needs to go outside. The lizard was about to get to it,"The group's leader and Dragon of Wind, Raimundo, said as he tried to hold the midget Chinese monk down in his jump-escades.

"Thank you very much, Raim-- Heyy!!" said the insulted dragon.

"Just ignore them, partner. They'll eventually short it out amongst themselves. Just get on with yer meanderings and tell us what's what," Clay, the Dragon of Earth and full blooded Texan, said to the wounded dragon.

"Yea, could you hurry this up? I just arranged a video conferance with my BFFB in 3 hours and I want to go, beat up Jack, get the Shen Gong Wu, and get back here with enough time to fix my hair again before she calls," said Kimiko, the techno Japenese girl and Dragon of Fire, without looking up from her recently taken-out PDA.

"BFFB?"asked Clay.

"Best-Friend-From-Britain," the girl replied without looking up still.

"Oh."

"Well, sorry if Shen Gong Wu don't fit in with your schedule Kimiko,"stated Dojo,"but this Shen Gong Wu is kinda important."

"Well, What is it then? I want to lay some more whack-down to Spicer."Omi had finally gotten control of his pent up energy and was still butchering sayings.

"It's 'smack-down' Omi," the Brazilian leader told the clueless cue-ball as he tried to spy on Kimiko's rapid typing.

"Oh, my wrongness." Rai sighed at this response and instead of continued spying, turned to Dojo expectantly.

The little dragon stared at him for a while before realising what was wanted of him.

"Oh, right, sorry." He layed down the scroll on the rock so all could see. "The Shen Gong Wu is the Owl Feather Duster; it allows a person to focus better by clearing the cobwebs and clinging thoughts from what they are trying to focus on. It's also great for much needed spring cleaning."

"Inside your head?"asked Omi.

"Maybe, but for the most part just regular spring cleaning."

"Is cleaning for spring and talking with our young monks going to get the new Shen Gong Wu any faster, Dojo?"asked Master Fung as he silently appeared from nowhere.

"Um, no Master Fung. We were in fact just leaving," at that the small gecko-sized dragon transformed into a proper dragon-sized one and sat waiting for the monks to hop aboard.

"Go young monks and prove us victorious against the forces of Heylin once again." The monks all jumped onto Dojo's back and they flew off.

Master Fung picked up the Ancient Scroll and watched their departing forms. _Let the little wrongs, if any, be fixed_, he thought as he watched.


	2. A Discovery and a Fight

**Author's Note: Thank you for someone favorite-ing this story. Please review as well, I crave feed back for improvement.**

Lookingdown from above, a scene of a busy city is seen below. Crowds bustling back and forth, cars honking, traffic racing at a snail's pace with the snails in first place. The ant-sized people below were busy enough that they didn't see the green dragon fly above them. Plenty of angry, annoyed businessmen did instead notice a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl in jeans, t-shirt, pale leather duster and hikingboots to yell and glare at her as she shoved past them on her way through as she slowly swung something looking like a PDA but beeped like a metal-detector back and forth. Ignoringthe shouts and threats directed her way, she kept her eyes glue to the screen as she muttered under breath.

"—I'll prove them wrong. God, why couldn't they just believe me now? Show them what magic works here, who the main heroes and villains are and what do they say?"

The PDA metal-detector began to rapidly beep in one direction she swung it in. The girl paused in her self-directed chatter to redirect herself in the direction the beeps indicated. After pushing a few buttons on the screen she began heading off in this new direction, detecting and patter begun anew.

"Oh, all they say is 'that doesn't prove anything', or 'that's broad enough to be any dozen of worlds we have been to' or even just flat stares at me. That girl really scares me sometimes. But once I find a Shen Gong Wu it should be enough to make them leave that little grove we landed in."

It was then the screen on her device flickered, died and then came back on.

"Well, if this stupid hunk of plastic and electrons," she said as she whacked the thing on the side as the screen flickered again, "doesn't die on me and actually leads me to a Shen Gong Wu this time."

She grimaced as the thought of barging in on someones Sweet 16 dance party like she was a one man police squad flashed through her mind. The embarrassment of that moment was still as fresh as it had been when she realized all the electronics there had messed with her Shen Gong Wu tracker.

"Well at least I actually fix my tech, unlike anything Jack ever did in this world."

* * *

Jeverson paused in the door of_ Dusters of the Past _to look around at it's splendor. The ancient woods, silken cloths, and his favorite section, the multitude of varying dusters, those with ornate handles and others with feathers from extinct and endangered birds. He wandered through there looking at each example of cleaning treasures, his eyes repeatedly coming to rest on an seemingly ordinary feather duster, if ordinary dusters came with 4 digit prices tags (and that was before the decimal point) and were kept under glass cases. Going up to the counter he was asked to wait as the manger told a very lower class girl to leave before he had her thrown out by security. She left in a huff of frustration.

"Yes, Charles?" asked the manager, a man who had known Jeverson for years and heard many ridiculous-seeming stories about the family he worked for over them.

"I was wondering about the newest duster on display."

"Oh, that latest beauty there? That was found inside the tomb of an ancient Emperor's."

"And what is the actual truth to that story?" replied Jeverson, who knew the scams the man tried to pull on any tourist who came in for a look.

"Well it was found in a tomb up in the mountains somewhere, but it was some unknown monk's, wasn't even marked with any temple insignia or anything."

"And how did you get it?"The head butler sharply inquired.

"Why, sir! I am utterly shocked by the idea that I, a reputable businessman, would have acquired this piece of merchandise in any way other than legal," the man sarcastically joked with his friend. "Don't worry," he seriously replied, "I know how much you hate black-market stuff and Pandabubba hasn't laid his or any of his goons' hands on it. I . . . _acquired _it from an archaeologist who was down on his luck and in some need of some quick cash."

"And the date on the card is true? It's nearly 1,500 years old?"

"That's what the guy told me and it's in perfect condition to boot. He said that the feathers seem to be from a type of bird he couldn't identify, but between you and me," he whispered as he looked around in the empty shop for eavesdroppers, " I think that only the handle is half the age he said and the feather are from some dead owl he found up there. They certainly smell like it, phooooo!"

Jeverson looked at the glorious duster locked up in the glass box. _Young Master Spicer did say I could get any duster I wanted, even if I might have to risk it in the hole he constantly stays in. _He whipped out a credit card and set it on the counter.

"I'll take it."

* * *

The Shen Gong Wu tracker was incessantly beeping in her hand, which would have been annoying if she was actually paying any attention to it._Stupid clerk, threatening to toss me out because I 'wasn't in proper attire'. if it wasn't for that old man in the store I would have decked him, take the duster; I wonder what it does; and been gone in the shadowy underbelly before the fat old security guard had even taken a step out of security closet, if there was even an actual video feed from that lack of protection called a camera_.

She watched the front door, waiting for the old man to leave so she could go in and get the stuipd magical thing needed to get her friends off their butts and have some fun in this alternate universe. A sudden flash of something green above her caused her to look away. She didn't look back at the door until she heard the store's door bell over the rapid beep-beep-beep-beep of her tracker. As she shoved herself off the wall she had been leaningon, her boot got caught in her duster causingherto land on her face and drop-kick her tracker. Scrambling up and after it, she saw that the dot on the screen was no longer in the same direction of the store. Instead it seemed to be following the old butler man, for it was obvious he was one [**Author's Note: Told ya!**], with the beepinggradually lessining in its rapidity as he walked away.

"DANG IT!!!!!!!" she loudly whispered at the device. "You better not be messing with me again you stupid machine."

With that she angrily grabbed the tracker, picked herself fully up, and chased after the man. As she caught up to him, she decided courtesy might get her farther this time than direct confrontation.

"Sir, um sir? I have a question to ask you about your purchase." The man pulled his plastic bag closer to his person and kept on walking.

"Really sir, please, if you would just answer my question I will leave you alone."

The man aggressively stopped with a stamp of his foot and stared at her.

"Before I can ask you the question, can I see what you bought?"

"No you idiotic girl, I will not unknowingly hand my legally bought item over to such a stupid mugger as you."

_Ah, so he's seen this routine before has he? Fine then, Backup Plan 2._

She lunged at the bag, ripping it in the struggle and causing the fancy dusting tool to fall out onto the ground. Both people who desired the item in question dove on top of it, wrestling to try and get a better control over it. Butler man pinned under her, she was able to hold the thing for a total of 3 seconds before he took it back and jabbed in her face.

"You will not take this, this . . . rare owl feather duster from me!"

A tingle ran up her spin as she realised that the man had activated the magic in the duster on her. Her last coherent thought was _Well now I know what it does. _

* * *

Jeversonwas able to get his duster out from the hands of the mugger and held her back by slamming it into her face. His anger, not only at the girl for trying to rob him, but at all the antics Jack put him through and all of his precious property destroyed in that household, spilled out as he yelled at the girl.

"You will not take this, this . . . rare owl feather duster from me!"

It was at that moment that a ray of sunlight caught and reflected off the rich golden brown feather's in a golden glow, almost as if it shone with an inner light. As mesmerised as he was by the play of light, he was more surprised by the sudden lack of movement by the ragged looking personpinning him down. With a grunt and a heave, he pushed her off of him and picked himself up. Looking downat the seemingly dazed girl, just lying down in the middle of the small side street, he felt disgust for what she was and curiosity at what triggered this response. _Probably going through some withdrawal or something like these homeless people always do_, he thought with a kick to the foot of the inanimate female. With that he grabbed his prize and left.

* * *

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" asked Raimundo.

"What did we miss partner?" [**Author's note: if you can not guess who said this you are not a true die-hard fan of the show**]

"I don't know, looked like a mugging in process though."

A violent shake made it's way through Dojo. "Rai, if you will be noble and try to save others from the evils of muggers later, we are kinda preoccupied by, oh i don't know, finding a Shen Gong Wu!" snapped the tired, and thus irritable, dragon.

"Dang dude, what's got your tail in a knot? I thought you said this Wu was just something that helped you focused." the wind-oriented boy shot back.

From the side, the stop that Dojo instituted was very comical, a sudden bunching up of the hills of his back into one another. The riders didn't think it was too funny or comfortable.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Dojo turned his head back around on Rai. The look in his eyes was a very unpleasant one.

"What has 'my tail in a knot' and what that was for is the fact that since this is a Wu that helps a person focus, have you thought about what would happen if Heylin got a hold of it ?! What might happen if even Jack could potentially focus entirely on something?"

The thought hit Railike a ton and a half of bricks, making him look away and keep silent.

"Besides, I sense the Wu is some . . . where . . . nearby," the dragon continued, punctuated by loud sniffs. Suddenly he dove for the ground, landing in a side alley. Once everyone climbed down from his back and he again gecko sized, his nose was to the grindstone, following a remarkabllystraight line to the end and nearly resulting inhim getting crushed by the mass of people there.

"Whoa there little buddy," Clay stated as he picked up the Asian dragon, " no need to go and lose you to the bottom of someone's shoe."

"Thanks," was all the rescued Dojo said, nose still sniffing the air trying to pinpoint the Wu. A little fist thumped down on Clay's beefy shoulder, actions stating that he had lost the scent of the Wu.

"Dashi dang it, I lost it. I don't know how, but I lost it."

Rai quickly took control of the situation. "Clay, you and Dojo keep heading in this same general direction to try and pick up the trail again; Omi, you head up stream with the human traffic jam to see if you spy anything like the Wu; and Kimi, you go down against the crowd."

"And what about you Rai, where are you going?" asked the scaly bloodhound.

"I'm going to head back down the alley to see if I can find out if there are any clues behind us," was his flimsy reason. _Always plays the hero now, _thought Dojo as he and Clay waded their way through the people.


	3. Lets Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

She was laying in the middle of a road though she didn't know why. Or who she was. Or what that irritating beeping noise was.  
[**Author's Note: Yes, I'm going with the old Amnesia plot, though not quite. And I wish to apologize for the stupid comment I made in the past chapter.**]  
As she just lay there in the road she wondered what that voice she heard was before she couldn't focus again. For a while she just lay there before she had the sudden thought to get out of the road and, after shuffling her upright self over till her back hit a brick wall, just sat there. That was all she did, just sat there and not thinking for it gave her pain. There was a few things she knew, though the details kept escaping her. That she had been to many places and learned many things, she was sure of, but the little things and in fact what those things were in and of itself kept elluding her. _I know I'm . . . someone. And that I was doing . . . something I felt was important. But . . . but . . . what was it?_

* * *

Clay & Dojo shoved their way through, well Clay shoved and Dojo clinged on, the crowd and searched for the lost scent.

"Anything, little buddy?" the cowboy asked for the seemingly twentieth time.

"Nope, zip, nada. I don't know how I lost it but it's completely gon-- ah--ah-ahcoooooo!!", the dragon sneezed, knocking himself off and away from Clay's shoulder.

"Dojo, you okay?!" With a grace dissimilar to his large size, the Texan caught the 1500 year-old creature before he could hit anyone. Just because he had stopped Dojo's cannonball form didn't mean people appreciated a fist and a lizard-like creature flashing in their face.

"Hey!"  
"Watch it!"  
"Keep your stupid gecko in a cage next time, you stupid American!"

"What was that all about, buddy?"

Dojo rubbed his head."The people yelling? That's because a little gecko-sized thing shot out at them at Mach Snot and surprised them. The sneeze? I just remembered why I wanted to forgot about this Wu." The dragon's nose began to turn a very bright red and ooze snot.

"Why?"

"It's another Wu I'm allergic to."

"What?! Again? You really need to make a list of those Wu so we're more prepared for these situations."

"Yeah, well," the dragon's voice was getting very nasally and phlegmy,"I think we should just go and see if anyone's found anything because I'm fairly useless now." The two headed back the way they had come.

* * *

Omi was getting nowhere fast in his search. Anyone he asked if they had seen a magical feather duster, either yelled at him to get lost or to go back to the "loony bin" he escaped from. _I wonder what is this "loony bin" they speak of? Is it a storage place for Shen Gong Wu? and if so why hasn't Dojo taken us to it?! _He had just been nearly run over by a bicycle when Clay and Dojo found him.

"What happened to you, short stuff?" Clay asked.

Omi looked down at his water drenched and mud soaked robes.

"One of those two wheeled vehicles nearly ran me over and when that didn't work, drove deliberately through a puddle to disgrace my station."

"Uh, Omi? I'd hate to burst your bubble but it does look like it just rained and there are puddles everywhere in the city. I don't think it was anything personal against you."

"Oh. Well then, why are you two here? Have you found the Shen Gong Wu?"

" 'fraid not partner," Clay jabbed a thumb at the sneezing dragon on his shoulder,"seems that Dojo is allergic to this Wu as well."

Omi thought for a brief moment."Well, if neither of us has found anything, why don't we just go ask Kimiko and Raimundo what they have found."

* * *

Kimiko ran against the flow of the crowd and kept looking for anything that looked like the drawing she seen back at the temple. Coming to a sudden stop to catch her breath, she was nearly bowled over by a man dressed very cleanly and who was clutching a feather duster to his chest. She almost let it slip from her mind after picking herself up when she realized what seemed so familiar about him. _He has the Owl Feather Duster! _She looked all around the crowd trying to find him again. _Where did he go? _The first chance she's had to get a Wu in a long time, as well as get out of the temple, and she can't find a simple old man. _There he is!_ She caught the briefest glimpse of the man as he threw himself into a limo, which shot out of there like Jack with his butt on fire. _Oh, I'll never catch it with the Wu I have. Still I've got to try. _Running again through the crowd, she leapt on top of a hot dog stand, flipped onto a bus and began jumping from car roof to car roof to try and close the gap between her and the escaping vehicle. With a bound she ended up on top of a dump-truck next to her query, both which where stopped at a red light. As she psyched herself up to jump through the open sunroof, the limo suddenly turned around the corner and sped off in the direction of the highway. Knowing that she would lose it if she tried to go and find Dojo, she yanked her PDA out of her bag and snapped a quick shot of the departing vehicle's lisence plate. After she watched the car disappear, she neatly jumped off the truck onto the sidewalk and was hacking into the city DMV records to find out who owned the limo, when Omi, Clay and Dojo found her.

"Did ya find somethin' there, Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," she responded without looking up from her hacking, "I was knocked over by an old butler guy who had the Wu. He was running through here like something was after him and just sped off in a limo." Her PDA beeped and her eyes widened. "And you'll never guess who owns the limo." She turned the electronics's screen towards her friends.

**SPICER ENTERPRISES** headed the screen page.

The new comers had all leaned into see when Dojo sneezed all over the screen.

"Dojo! This is the newest model out on the market! Don't get it all phlegmy!" Kimiko whined as she scrapped the dragon snot off.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm allergic to this Wu," the not-so-great looking dragon replied.

"Another one?! Dojo!"

"What? I can't help it! It also doesn't help that this one kept all the dust it collected in the past 1500 years!"

[**A.N.:It is a feather duster, what do you expect**?]

"Uh, sorry to be rearing in, but doesn't Jack Spicer live not to far from here?"Omi asked as he murdered yet another well known turn of phrase.

Dojo wiped snot from his noise before replying. "Now that I think about it, I think he does."

"Well then why don't we go round up Rai and mosey-on down to our favorite evil genius?"Clay pondered. With that the group ducked into a dead-end alley in which Dojo grew to his normal size and off the went in search of Raimundo, snot falling all the way.

* * *

Rai turned around and walked down the alley, little thought on finding a clue to the Wu. After a while he came to a fork. Looking down both new paths, he picked the one that seemed to be in the same general direction of where he saw what had looked to be a mugging. He might not be able to stop it, unless the mugger was of the very slow, melodramatic, ranting kind, but he could see if the victim needed any help. _And maybe luck will be with me and I will find something to lead us to the Wu_. The new end to the alley opened out onto a, relative to the busy main street earlier, deserted side street with a bunch of foreclosed, but nice fronted, stores with only a few seeming to be opened; _Dusters of the Past__, __Tea of the Almighty_ and _Magical Devices for the Wealthily Inclined__. __Man these stores are either really pricey or just lucky that anyone spends money there at all. _The street, now that he noticed, wasn't really deserted; there was a vagabond sitting in front of _Dusters of the Past_, staring at nothing. Walking up to the him he saw that he was really a she and about his age and that there seemed to be a faint high-pitched beeping noise coming from around her.

"Um, ma'am? Did you see a fight break out earlier, something that looked like a mugging?"

The homeless girl just stared blankly at his face, though at one point it seemed she tried to remember something, but she gave it up and only stared at him instead. The silvery-blue eyes were starting to scare him, as if their were trying to find out something in his head. Suddenly the girl got up and walked out of sight, without a look back. The beeping left with her.

"Weird."

It was then that Dojo and gang came and picked him up. They filled him in on Kimiko's find, and Dojo's condition, as they flew towards Jack's house.

* * *

"Why would Jack send a butler after a Wu? He isn't that full of himself and he tends to want to try and kill us with a stupid new robot," was all Raimundo said as the landed in Jack's backyard. Everyone else shrugged while they got off the miserable dragon's back. One second they were in a fairly normal looking yard, the next they were surrounded by Jack's regular robots. The Xiaolin Warriors hardly waited for the pathetic things to move first, each taking out a Wu and began getting rid of the nuisance 'bots.

"Orb of Tornami!"Omi shouted as he pulled a glass sphere out from in his sleeve. A large jet of water burst out from a hole in the sphere and shorted out a large amount of the Jack-bots.

"Fist of Tebigong!"With that Clay, whose fist was inside a metal glove, punched the ground at an angle, causing crags of rock to sprout from the earth and stab the hovering bots, taking them out of the one sided fight.

"Denshi Bunny!" Kimiko cried as she held a blue crystal bunny statue in her hands. She suddenly turned into a bolt of electricity, leaping through the air from robot to robot, essentially frying the circuits inside.

"Ring of Nine Dragons!" Instatnly there were two Raimundos, both destroying whatever remaining Jack-bots there were left in working order. After the not-even-a-fight the two Rai's were just standing back to back admiring the robot strewn yard.

"I must say Rai, that was a well executed White Stork Spreads Wings," one Raimundo said to the other.

"Really? 'Cause I personally think that your Cloud Hand flip was absolutely perfect," the other replied.

"Well, I have been practicing."

One Raimundo turned around and stepped back, moving his hands into a picture frame around his clone.

"I can see it now. Raimundo, greatest of the Xiaolin Dragons and Master of ---"

"Will you two STOP IT!" Kimiko snapped at them with enough anger to make them cringe away. There was a flash of light and only one Dragon of Wind stood before them.

"Man, Kimiko, you really need to lighten up sometimes."

The only girl teammate glowered at him before walking over to the exposed basement wall of Spicer's house and kicking a Clay-sized hole through it into Jack's lab. Inside, there was only Jack, the butler Kimiko had spied earlier, and two cats. The butler, surprised by the sudden implosion of the wall next to him, ran away in fear at the sight of a very anger Japanese girl would had followed the rubble in. In his panic a feather duster, which now began to glow, was thrown into the air. Both Shen Gong Wu collectors saw this and launched after, such instincts ingrained after hunting for such items for so long. Both Jack's and Kimiko's hands grabbed the Owl Feather Duster at the same time, though Jack was the first one to challenge.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the . . . uh . . what Shen Gong Wu is this?" the pale, goth wanna-be asked.

"The Owl Feather Duster." Kimiko responded, a little confused over Jack's lack of knowledge.

"Right. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Owl Feather Duster. My Manchurian Mushca against your Denshi Bunny."

"Fine Jack, what's the game?"

"The Showdown will be an obstacle-survival course. First one to cross the finish line wins."

"You have been watching way too many reruns of Survivor, Jack"

"What I do in my free time is none of your business!"

"Whatever."

The two sides glared at each other and then shouted "Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"


End file.
